Application development programs, as well as the applications being developed by the application development programs, may offer a number of different operational features for achieving a desired operational result, navigating to a desired destination, or creating a new desired component. For instance, an image editing program may implement dozens of image editing functions to adjust colors, modify resolution or image size, add special effects, manage image layers, and provide other functions. Given the number of options and features made available by applications to achieve desired results, one user may use a first set of features to take one series of interactions with an application to accomplish the desired result, while another user may use another set of features to take a different series of interactions with the same application to achieve the same result. That is, within the same application, different users may arrive at different, same, or similar desired results via very different sequences of operational interactions with the application.